1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to portable furniture and, more particularly, to a foldable and portable table for indoor or outdoor use.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable tables are known in the art. Portable tables are practical for social gatherings indoors or outdoors. For the most part, portable tables comprise only a flat surface for placing food, plates, eating utensils, drinks, etc. Food and drink containers can be easily knocked down, particularly when multiple people are trying to have access to these containers and are using the table top to place their food and drinks at the same time. In addition, portable tables presently used, do not block dust, or insects from contaminating open food and drink containers. Also, portable tables presently used do not prevent wind from overturning food and drink containers or blowing away light items such napkins, paper plates, etc. A need exists for portable tables that can be used efficiently to serve food and to seat at without all these inconveniences.
Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing tables comprising a compartment openable through one or more lids. In one embodiment, the compartment comprises cavities capable of receiving removable food containers or other items such bags of chips, paper plates, utensils, napkins, combinations thereof, and the like. Such configuration allows one or more users to enclose the food and other items after procuring their food/drinks, utensil, etc., and use the resulting flat surface to eat.